


Wasted

by DamonAlbarn



Series: October Challenge [8]
Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strify doesn't believe in love. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Work title and song lyrics in the text used are from 'Wasted' by Cinema Bizarre. That song gave me the inspiration to write this one-shot.

“I love you,” Kiro said to his boyfriend of a few months. The utter shock that appeared on Strify’s face surprised Kiro. “What… no… you…” Strify stuttered and he ran out of the room, leaving a confused Kiro behind.

_I'm waiting all alone_   
_I'm calling but you’re not home_   
_I'm hating the way you make me feel_   
_I'm saying you’re to blame_   
_I wondering do you feel the same_   
_I'm hoping do you feel the strain_

That happened a few months ago. Since then, Strify broke up with Kiro just because he doesn’t believe in love. Kiro couldn’t help but waiting for Strify to make up his mind, and come back to him, telling him he loves him back. But that didn’t happen. The only thing that did happen were Kiro and Strify taking so much distance from each other, they caused the band to break up.

_All my emotions are spinning in circles_   
_In circles_

“Strify, get your shit together and go talk with Kiro because you can’t let this happen. You were so cute together,” Yu says to the singer of his band, who shakes his head. “No, Yu. I can’t, don’t you understand? He told me he loves me. He can’t love me!” Strify yells. “I still do, Strify,” Kiro’s soft voice sounds through the thick air. Strify looks up, surprised. “No… Kiro,” he whispers. “You can’t. Love doesn’t exist.”

_I've wasted all of my love on you_   
_Don't try to rewind_   
_I made up my mind_   
_I'm over you_   
_Over you_   
_I've tasted so many tears for you_   
_Come look in my eyes, this is no disguise_   
_I'm over you_   
_Over you_

After moping around for a while, Kiro decided it wasn’t only Strify who should get his shit together, it was him too. He needed to get his shit together as well. From now on, he wasn’t going to let Strify back in his life as a boyfriend again. With his head up high, he walked out of the room. “Strify, I’m done with this shit. From now on, we just move forwards as friends. We can’t let this ruin our band,” he says and the other band members start to cheer. “Well said, Kiro!” Shin says with a big smile and Yu and Romeo also wear smiles on their face. “Alright,” Strify whispers. “Friends.”

Ever since Kiro told Strify they’re back to being just friends, the guys notice Strify’s behavior is changing. “What wrong with Strife, guys?” Romeo asks when Strify is moping around in his room again. “I have absolutely no idea,” Shin and Yu say on the same time but Kiro looks at the ground. “I guess it’s about me, guys. I think he doesn’t really appreciate it that I’m not swooning over him anymore. I still really like him, even love him, I guess but I’m not following him around anymore and I think he can’t handle that,” he says softly and Shin nods. “That’s a good possibility but he did it himself. He was the one who told you love doesn’t exist and he’s the one who broke up with you,” Yu says. “I know but still. Even after our break up, I sometimes still acted like we didn’t break up and I think it’s taking its toll now,” Kiro says and the other three boys nod. “That’s a good possibility, yeah. I’m going to talk with Strify,” Romeo says and he leaves the room.

_You cheated_   
_And now you know you faded_   
_My heart grown cold_   
_You waited_   
_Waited way to long_   
_(Way to long, way too long)_   
_You treated me so wrong_   
_When I needed to belong_   
_Are you hating?_   
_Hating that I'm gone_   
_(That I'm gone)_

“Kiro, I miss you,” Strify enters Kiro’s bedroom, to find his friend laying on his bed. “I know, Strify,” Kiro answers shortly. “Shall we try again?” Strify whispers and Kiro looks up. “And next time I tell you that I love you, you break up with me again. I’m sorry Strify, but I don’t want to go through that again and I hope you understand,” Kiro says and Strify nods. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I just don’t know why I don’t believe in love. I mean, we broke up as well,” he mutters. Kiro sits up with a harsh movement. “God dammit, Strify. We broke up because you freaked out on me because I told you I love you. This isn’t my fault, it’s yours. Don’t pull this one on me because I’m not going to take it like that. You don’t love me, I know. You’ve told me. But I do love you and I don’t want a relationship with you anymore as long as you don’t figure yourself out,” Kiro starts to yell, which attracts Yu to the room. “Strify, I think it’s time you leave,” Yu mutters and Strify nods, leaving the room.  
“I still love him, Yu. I thought I was over him but I’m not,” Kiro starts to cry as soon as Yu’s arms wrap around his small body. “I know, Kiro. And I know it’s hard but you have to try and really get over him because this isn’t going to work either,” he says and Kiro nods. “I know. I’m happy you’re here for me.” “It’s okay, Kiro. I’m always here for you.”

“I love you, Kiro.” Kiro wakes up to the words being whispered softly into his ear. “What?” He mutters and when he looks up, he sees Strify, sitting next to his bed. “I said, I love you,” Strify repeats and Kiro’s eyes grow big. “No, Strify. You don’t. You don’t believe in love so you can’t love me,” he says and he turns his back to the blonde haired singer. “Seriously, Kiro? You’re going to be this guy?” Strify says and Kiro turns back to Strify. “Yes, Strife. I’m going to be this guy. You are the one who dropped me when I told you that I love you and now you’re coming back to me to tell me you love me? Seriously, fuck off,” Kiro says and he turns, once again, his back to Strify. Strify gets up from the seat he’s sitting on, and he leaves the room. “I’m sorry, Kiro.”

“Oh, fuck it,” Kiro mutters after a while and he jumps out of his bed. Quickly, he runs to Strify’s room, where Strify is back in his bed. Kiro launches himself onto his ex-boyfriend and he kisses him firmly on his lips. “I love you too, Strify,” he whispers and Strify kisses him again. “Stop talking and keep on kissing me.”


End file.
